Forbidden Love
by Perfectly Geeky
Summary: "I can't keep living like this. Its just too much for me to handle. What should I do? Should just give in or let it go?" All these questions ran through my mind the day I saw you.
1. Chapter 1

Nico POV

I open my eyes and my head pounding. My arm feels numb and when I look over, I see a girl my arm. I roll her off of me and sit up on the edge of the bed, when last night comes flooding back to me. The weed, the dancing, the grinding, and the alcohol. Oh so much alcohol. My head was pounding and everything seems so damn bright. I grabbed my clothes and quickly put them on. I was almost out the the Demeter cabin when the girl, Lily or Rose or whatever here name was says,"Nico where are you going. Don't you want to cuddle?" she asks. Oh shit I was so hoping to get the hell out of there before she woke up. Now I have to break the girl's heart. "Look, Heather, v\" I guess that wasn't her name because slapped me and I bet there was a red hand print on my face. "I'm sorry, but..." I didn't let me finish, before she was screaming at me to get out. "Gods, you don't have to yell." I say which in turn got a vase thrown at my head. It missed and hit the door. I left quickly after that, getting safely to Hades' cabin before wheat started raining down on me again. I got to my bed and was about to drift off into nothingness when I heard someone pounding on my door. "GO AWAY!" I yell at whoever was at the door. "NICO GET YOUR SKELETON ASS OUT HERE. NOW!" That's when I remember she could come in. "Oh shit, I didn't lock the door." I say as I get off my bed and try to lock the door, but was too late. The door crashed open. "Wait, before you kill me. Hear me out." Too late I realize that I shouldn't answer. She decked me right in the face giving me a black eye. Ouch.

Thalia POV

"Okay ladies, listen up. Lady Artemis is in site this warehouse with four other girls. Theses girls have been raped, forced to do drugs, and have no family at all. They may not virgins, but if they chose to join us then we all should welcome them with open arms. Got it.," I turn around and face the warehouse, but add one more thing," Oh yeah, crush balls. Get into position and when I give the signal raise Hades on these sons of bitches." I say and walk up right to the door. I knock and a buff black with tattoos and a bald head comes out and looks at me and grins. I look at him sweetly ans say,"See you in Hades, bitch." Then I kick him square in the balls making him howl and fall to his knees. "Move in!" I yell to the other hunters. I run in with Phoebe behind me."Spread out and cover every inch of this warehouse!" I yell. Then Phoebe and I go into the room. Men are everywhere smoking, screaming at girls who won't stop crying, and worst of all drinking. Pictures of my mom flash into my mind of her drunk and throwing bottles at Jason and me. I shake my head clearing my mind. I have to say focus. Lady Artemis isn't there though, but I see a door all the way in the far corner of the room. That's where the boss is and that's where Lady Artemis is. The men still aren't aware of us yet so I whisper to Phoebe,"Take them all out, don't kill them yet though." She gives me at quick nod and I go into a shadow and she scream "Hey, idiots I got lose." That was got a string of curse from the men and their attention. I see men surround Phoebe, but she's grinning like a fool. One guy lunges forward, she dodges and elbows him in the back of the head, he out for the count. That's when a bald dude pulls out a knife and slashes it at Phoebe. She takes out her hunting the knives blocks the slash and her knee sinks into his stomach. Two down six to go. I smile and enter the room. "Stop right there." I voice says then I a cock of a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless Part 2

Nico POV

I stumble back from the first punch. "You," she throws another punch, "stupid," another, "heartless," another,"ass-hole." the red head says with her still curled up into a fist. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood standing in front of me looking like she was ready to attack again. "Rachel, it wasn't…." "Your fault. Yeah, yeah you've said a thousand times." she says plopping down on my bed. "I have, damment I need a new line." I say trying to get Rachel to ease up, but she's pissed. She gets up slap me hard on the face and knees where Apollo doesn't. "Ouch, that hurt like hell." "Well now you see how those girls feel. You get drunk and flirt with them then go back to their cabin and…..ugh Nico. Is there something going on? Have you been hanging with them again." she asks me with concern in her eyes. I suddenly find my feet vary interesting. "I don't to talk about it." I mumbled. "Come on Nico talk to me I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. You know this." "I said I don't want to talk about." I say walking towards the door with Rachel right behind me. "If you want to talk I'm right here for you." She gives me a quick hug and leaves, I watch her go and then go back to bed for some much needed rest, but before I could even get under the covers there was a knock on my door, I thought it was Rachel about to drag me to breakfast. 5 get to the door and open it to see Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase making out. My heart broke into a million pieces at the sight. I quickly recovered and clear my throat." What are you two lover birds annoying me for? "I say with a look of boredom on my face. "We just came to ask you if you wanted to go to breakfast with us." Percy asks me. "I'll pass I need some sleep." I turn and get ready to hop into bed, but, "Are you sure?" Annabeth questions me. "Yeah, Anna." I say with a smirk, while Annabeth huffs. I slam the the door, lock it, and put a door in front of it to keep any and every one out. Or so I thought.

Thalia POV

I turn and the to see the barrel of the gun and the man. The short, stout, blob of a man with little hair. "So we meet again Thalia Grace." "Swine." I was surprise to see this pig. Swine was one of my mother old boyfriends who got her addicted to coke for a while, but I had struck him with lightening and he died. He moat have known what I was thinking because he laughed. A harsh, ear-splitting laugh, that same laugh he laughed when he would have my mom begging at his feet for more drugs. This ignited my anger. I tried to grab for my knife, but a pink blur lashed at my hand. I look to see the tail coming from….Swine. WTF!? The tail was curly and pink just like a pig. I could see Swine face and hands were the same color as his tail and small ivory tusk sprouting out of the corners of his mouth. His nose starts to turn stout and flat. "What are you?" I say with obvious disgust. "I am Turpis Swine, son of Ares and Circe!" he bellows. I couldn't help it I laugh my ass off. Swine looks at me with utter confusion. "What is so gods damn funny, little girl." I kept laughing. I guess he was getting piss now because his tusk started to grow and his started making pig noises. I was now on the floor dying laughing at him. This only made him only angrier. Now he charges me, head down, and running right at me. I took out my spear and charged it up, but before he is stopped in his tracks a hand goes through his chest and out the other side. "You whore" he says coughing up blood as the hand comes out. "Lady Artemis, are you okay?" "Thalia you were cutting it too close. These girls were almost shipped off." she says wiping the blood off her hand with Swine's shirt. "Yeah I know. We were caught off guard by Lycoan's pack, but Lupa helped us out with them. "Oh good, Lupa was involved. I've told her about this exercise was important. This is her second time interfering with our affairs. How can a goddess be so inconsiderate." she huffs a little. Her back was turned to me so she didn't see me roll my eyes. "Let's get out of here. It reeks of men." Artenis says with disgust. We walk out the room leaving Swine body to turn to golden dust, Weird, I always thought he was a monster, but not an actually monster. Oh well he's gone not. "Hunters! You know the drill pile them high and burn them low. Non-hunters follow me." Artemis orders then starts to walk out and I follow but she stops me and, "Thalia stay here and supervise. Make sure that none of the girls get their hands on the...um…"special stuff". "I gave her a questionable look, but she dismisses it and keep walking with five or six girl following her. "You heard Artemis. Get to work!"


	3. Chapter 3:The Quest

Here's chapter 3. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Nico

I punch the nearest wall. "Come on Nico, get it together. You can't feel that way. It's not right. He doesn't feel the same way." I say to myself. It doesn't work. That feeling I try to suppress. That awful, heartbreaking feeling that I try to...to hide from. Love. Every since I confronted Eros/Cupid at Diocletian's tomb, it's only gotten worst.

"Does he get under your skin that much?" I turn around and find no one there. " If my heart wasn't so cold then I might think it to be sweet. You love him, he loves her, and she loves..."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask while picking up my sword." "You demigods and your ridiculous feelings. " the voice says mockingly. I know that annoying vioce anywhere.

"Melinoe!" I grab my sword and summon skeleton warriors. A extremely pale girl with huge purple eyes, long black hair, wearing a black dress steps out of the shadows. She waves her hand the warrior are gone.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister? Come give me a hug." she says spreading here arms, but I know its all fake.

"Cut the bullcrap, Melinoe. Why are you here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and..."

"MELINOE, don't fucking patronize me," I growl.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it. Father has a quest for you."she says pouting a little.

"What type of quest" I ask, lowering my sword a little. "Its a quest to retrieve something for him. "

"Well, what is it. I don't plan to go on a quest blind."

"I don't know. All father said was to tell you he has a quest for you and then you go to Chiron and the be a good demigood and do as father has ask you to." That does it. I charge and slash the at Melinoe. The sword passes straight through her and she laugh. "Foolish demigod." she says as she starts to glow and I cover my eyes before she incenerates me.

"Gods I hate when family comes to visit." I try to go to sleep, but I can't now. I take a quick shower and look for some jeans. I hear some knocking on my door." "Go away." I say to the person at the door.

"Nico, its us. Open up. We have something important to tell you." It was Jason.

"Nobody's home. So go away." I said again ignoring them.

" Nico, its a new prophecy and it involves you and your quest for Hades." It was Rachael that time. I open the door and see Jason, Rachael, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and Percy.

"Can we come in" Jason ask.

"Might as well since it would be rude of me not to." I say. Rachael hops on my bed, while the other sit on the other bunks looking a little nervous. "So I'm guessing all you know about the quest." They all knod. "So dad isn't going to let me do this myself." I mumble to myself. "What was the prophecy." I say running a hand through my hair.

_An immortal will fall_

_Eight must answer the call_

_To find something that was lost_

_But at a great cost_

_The son of Hades must lead_

_To complete this godly deed_

_To win or lose_

_Only Death can choose _

Rachael finished. I looked around at everyone, hoping someone would have any clue to what any of the lines meant. "Nico, this mean your the leader of this quest. It says,"_The son of Hades_ _must lead_", your the only son of Hades we know." Annabeth said. "And the eight of us are the eight the prophecy speak of." Annabeth continues

. "So who's the immortal that's going to die?" I ask.

"I don't know, but we will find out."Annabeth gravely.

"All this overwelming and I haven't had any sleep yet so, um, everyone go back to your cabins and prepared for the quest," I say feeling claustophobic. "And somebody tell Chiron about the quest." As soon as everyone has left I go outside, grab a cigarette, and smoked. The smoke filling my lungs, trapping all my problems and worries in the smoke cloud. When the cloud of smoke disappears, I feel...somewhat better.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter, but I need reviews so I can improve the story of it needs to be improve. And thanks Bella for tip. SonofHades11 out!


	4. Double Disaster

**I finally graduated! Goodbye middle school, hello high school. Well anyway I decided to write chapter 4. And here it is. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Thalia

I take another drag and blow out all my stress. "Gods that feels good."I say to mysef. I take one last drag and outen the ciragrette.

"You know Artemis might catch you." Phoebe says coming out of the brushes beside me

"Gods Phoebe don't do that. You just acted like a creeper."

"Whatever, anyway Artemis says that Lord Apollo is going to take us to Camp Half-Blood tonight. So get ready to go. " Phoebe says turning around and leaving. I go to my tent and start pack when I hear the arguing.

"I am not your little sister, Apollo!I am older than you by a good 3 minutes! I helped mother birth you! "

"Whatever you say..little sis."Before Artemis can further their argurment,"Now where is my other sister" Apollo says bursting into my tent. Too late I realize that I left my bags wide open. "Oooo, what do we have here."I'm not even to say what he picked up because it soo embarissing.

"Put those down Apollo!" I scream at him."

"Ok, ok I putting them down." he says.

"And get out!" "What, I can't stop by and visit my.."

"I said OUT!" "I going.

"Shesh, what wrong with you girls so..." That as far as he go before something or someone shut him up. I quickly finish packing, and head towards the golden bus. I look at Apollo to see he has aquired a broken nose.

"Cool nose, bro." I say to Apollo. The whole hunt snickered at the joke.

"Just get on the bus." Apollo said while fixing his broken nose. We all pile in. To get back us, Apollo turns the ride to Camp Half-Blood into a rollercoaster ride. I mean the ride there was worst than the time I drove the hunt there. It start off fine with the bus rising, but then we went higher than usually. Thats when Apollo turns around and look at all of us and smiles. The smile had micheive written all over it. Before anyone could ask Apollo what he was about to do, the bus nose dives towards earth. I couldn't help it, I screamed. We were plummeting toward earths at a good 300 mph. I swear my life flashed before my eyes.

"APOLLO!" Artemis screams at Apollo.

"Yes" he says with an innocient.

"PULL UP NOW!"

"Whatever you say..little sis." But he doesn't pull up. Right when I think we're going to go "Splat", Apollo pulls up and makes the bus do a loop-d-loop. "I'm going to be sick" Phoebe said. I was too if somebody didn't stop Apollo. Then stops, and I think the ride is over, but the bus falls. It gets even worst when the bus starts spinning around and around. Its feels like forever, but soon we're thrown back into our seats as the bus rockets back upward. We keep going until I could almost see Olympus then we drop down again. Apollo slows down and finally stop right infront of Camp Half-Blood. Everyone quickly filed out.

"Alright hunter, I want you to go straight to my cabin and prepare for thr capture the flag game tonight. Stay away from the boys." Artemis says right before she and Apollo disapper in silver and gold light.

"You heard Lady Artemis, move out." I say. "Phoebe your in charge while I'm gone." I say to Phoebe. She nods and take the hunter towards Artemis' cabin. I run to the Zues cabin to see if Jason's there, but someone intercepts me. "Thalia!" Annabeth screams dropping her bags. Wait, her bags? She crushes me in a bear hug almost crushing my bones!

"Can you let me go now?" I ask trying to wiggle free. She finally lets me go, and I'm about to ask her where's she about to go, but I greet by someone else.

"Is that Pinecone Face?" Percy asks jogging towards us with his and Annabeth's bags.

"What did you just called me, Kelp Head?" I demanded. I was about to give him a "little" shock , but Jason step in between us. "Hey sis, I would love to see you and Perce hash it out, but we're going to need him for the quest." he tells me.

"What's the quest?" I ask.

"Its a quest for Lord Pluto, I mean Lord Hades. We have to find a something for him or something like that. Rachel gave us a prophecy and we leaving now." he replies.

"Who's going on the quest?" I question him further.

"Pipes, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, me, Nico, and Rachael." I he last two names shock me a little.

"The oracle can't go on quest with demigods." I state.

"That is true, but the prophecy calls for eight people. We thought since there was eight of us were in Nico's cabin, we were the eight people to go on the quest. " he countered.

"But...nevermind. Its your quest not mine." I start to walk away, feeling left out.

"Rachael is missing!" I turn around to see Piper coming towards the group.

"Maybe she went over to Bunker 9 with Leo." Jason suggested.

"No, she didn't come with me." Leo states joining our little group.

"Ok, listen up, we're spread out and find her. Jason go to her cave, Piper go check the archery range, Leo check the Big House, Annabeth go to the lake and check there, Thalia go get Nico, and I will go call her dad." Percy says taking charge. We all knod and sprint off to look for Rachael.

I head to cabin thirteen. 'I'm missing so much' I think to myself. 'I love the hunt and a Artemis, but brought back horrible memories. It's getting harder to handle. Plus my friends are slipping away from me. I don't that I should do' I keep pondering my thought until I realize I'm at Hades' cabin. I knock on the door. No one answers. I knock again and I get answer. A very rude answer.

"Leace me the hell alone. I don't want to see or speak to anyone until we leave for the quest. So whoever is at my door has five seconds before I send skeleton warriors after." Nico stated on the other side of the door. I wait five seconds and nothing happens so I knock again. "Gods, you guys are so...," He opens the door and looks at me."Beautiful. Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Hey, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. And you must be a goddess because you're way too beautiful to be a demi-god." he says making me blush. What the hades. I don't blush!

" Nico stop being a flirt for one second, and listen. Rachael is missing and.." That's as far as I got before he pushes pass me and jumps in a shadow.

"Will that was.." I start to say, but Nico stops me...with his lips.

"Lets finish this when I find my friend. Okay?" Nico asks. My mind was a totally blank. I couldn't think straight. So I just say,

"Okay." He smiles and jumps back into the shadows. I forget all about looking for Rachael and start walking to Zues' cabin. I walk inside and lay on my bed. "Gods that was a good kiss. My first kiss, my only kiss. Maybe being in the hunt was a mistake. " _Choose love, Thaila. _"Who's there?" _Leave the hunt _"Aphrodite, leave me alone. I don't need your interfering with my life. _It too late. That kiss awoken something and you know it._ She was right. That kiss did awaken something. Love. "I'm totally screwed."

* * *

**Well that was chapter 4. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thanks. Oh yeah, I plan on starting a series. I'm not saying what the series is going to be about, but I hope you guys will check it out.**

**SonofHades11 out!**


	5. AN

**Guys I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was busy. I just started high school and its very chaotic. I have all honor classes and the teachers are a pain in the ass giving us homework on the first week, so I won't be able to update until I have time and I will make the chapters longer. Thanks! ****  
**

****Perfectly Geeky out!****


End file.
